meta_runnerfandomcom-20200213-history
Aimbot
"Aimbot" is the fifth episode of Meta Runner. It was aired on August 22, 2019. Synopsis Tari battles her way through an FPS game to prove herself to the new mysterious group that call themselves MD-5. Plot A mini camera wheels its way through the TAS Corp. store and speed running arena, investigating the events of the first episode. In the present, Lamar explains that's how they found about Tari. Originally, the plan had been to gather intel on Lucks and TAS Corp, only to shift gears upon seeing Tari's abilities. The blonde girl introduces herself as Sofia and their group as MD-5 with their goal of taking down TAS Corp. for the lives ruined by them in the past. Tari is hesitant to join, but Theo points out they out them and Lamar promises them sanctuary. Tari is about to agree, but the other Meta Runner of the group, Masa, refuses until Tari can prove herself in a game. In the main office, Masa challenges Tari to a game of Battle Blaze to see how she can handle a human opponent. Four rounds later, Tari is soundly beaten by the more experienced Masa. Sofia then inspects Tari's arm and finds a symbol in the interface, activating Tari's abilities and causing her to warp into the game. At TAS Corp., Belle trudges through the research facility at Lucks' behest to investigate the crest on Tari's outfit while Lucks looks into the Ultra Jump Mania cartridge that was warped into. She soon finds herself in Dr. Sheridan's old lab and begins her work. Back at the MD-5 HQ, Masa resumes the match. Tari does considerably better than before, but still finds herself outmatched. Finally seeing her potential, Masa gives Tari some friendly advice and suggests she try clearing her mind in order to focus. Tari begins to take command of her powers, but the match is interrupted by Theo, who warped into the game with Tari. Sofia then brings them both out. Masa agrees to take Tari into the group. Suddenly, Theo begins glitching out and the decision is made to get him back into his home game. At the facility, Belle hits paydirt when she uncovers a memory card with information on "Project Blue"... Characters Main Characters * Tari * Masa Shimamoto Supporting Characters * Theo * Lamar Williams * Sofia Porter * Belle Fontiere * Lucks (voice only) Trivia *This is the first video to show the first-person shooter game Battle Blaze. *Project Blue is first seen in a destroyed lab when Belle found a 1 PB MemoryCard Mirco SD by accident. The MemoryCard later shows this project has Tari's crest logo on Belle's right cybernetic arm. *This episode reveals that Tari is 22 years old. Errors References *Battle Blaze is a reference to the FPS series Call Of Duty, some of the weapons in Battle Blaze including the SCAR-h, .45 acp Vector, and M281 Intervention were in Call Of Duty. *The episode's title is a reference to Aimbotting. A hack used in shooters which makes it so a user will auto target any player in sight. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1